


竟然是德拉科-马尔福 06

by Cate_gao



Category: Dramione - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate_gao/pseuds/Cate_gao





	竟然是德拉科-马尔福 06

德拉科认为他必须和他的准女朋友在一个高度上。

他开始努力学习。

赫敏几点离开图书馆，他就几点离开图书馆。

赫敏读过的书他也都借来读一遍。

赫敏的论文有多长，他的就有多长，而且疏密程度也必须一致。

于是课堂上德拉科也能抢先赫敏说出正确答案，他也能偶尔比赫敏先变形成功，他的魔药精准率渐渐超过赫敏，魔药课论文比赫敏写得还密还长。

赫敏以为他在借用成绩打击她，可他却沉醉于自己和准女朋友站在同一高度上的喜悦里无法自拔。

一转眼他们就要毕业了，德拉科的表白却还没打草稿。

德拉科决定在毕业舞会上表白心意。

毕业舞会没有固定的舞伴，男孩们和女孩们尽情地在舞池里释放激情。

赫敏却一个人坐在桌子边喝酒，一杯接一杯的火焰威士忌。当德拉科灌下两杯火焰威士忌，红着脸走到她面前时，赫敏已经醉得认不出他了。

“你是梅林吗？你一定是梅林，不然你为什么会有八个脑袋。”

德拉科瞪着赫敏。

赫敏突然扑上来吻住他。

滚烫的唇瓣贴着他的，他的大脑一片空白。他感觉到自己的脸更热了。意识到发生了什么时，他觉得这是梅林给他的机会，他红着脸伸出舌尖轻轻舔了一下她的唇。

赫敏突然放开他，拉着他开始狂奔。

赫敏喝得眼前直冒金星，而德拉科那两杯火焰威士忌也开始发挥作用，他们跌跌撞撞地跑着，离开礼堂，跑上楼梯。墙壁上的画像们对他们指指点点，“年轻人总是这么莽撞。”

赫敏拉着他进了她的宿舍。她把他推倒在床上，跨坐在他身上，俯下身开始吻他。

德拉科隐约知道将要发生什么，他兴奋地感觉自己的阴茎硬了起来。

可是，他在这方面的经验基本为零。

他也做过有关赫敏的春梦，可在梦里也仅限于接吻，这就够他湿掉整条底裤的了。

布雷斯偶尔也给他讲和达芙妮的销魂体验，但他每次都脸红着拒绝。布雷斯看着红着脸的德拉科也没兴趣再讲了，他总觉得给红着脸的德拉科讲这些就好像拿着黄色书籍给小孩讲睡前故事一样，这太罪恶了。

赫敏停止了吻他，她在他身上坐直，开始脱衣服，德拉科也手忙脚乱地脱衣服。脱下袍子的时候魔杖掉了出来，他想了想，挥舞魔杖放下赫敏四柱床的帷幔，又扔了一个无声无息。

当德拉科还剩一件衬衫时，赫敏全身只剩内衣和底裤了。

赫敏抓着德拉科的领带将他拉向她，继续吻她，她的舌粗暴急切地撬开他的唇。德拉科试着回应她，两手在她光滑的背上抚摸着。

赫敏一边与他唇齿交缠，一边抓过他的手按在自己的两只乳房上。

德拉科感觉自己全身的血液，一半冲下下体，一半直冲上脸颊。

赫敏隔着他的西裤，磨蹭着他。

德拉科感受着手里的柔软真实，一边赞叹着梅林，一边情不自禁地揉搓着。

德拉科盯着赫敏的乳沟正在思索要不要解开她的内衣扣，赫敏却直接伸出手把自己的内衣推高，两只丰满的乳房一下跃入德拉科的视野。

赫敏的白色蕾丝内衣卡在她的肩膀上，脸色潮红，呻吟着蹭他的下体。

德拉科轻轻把赫敏放倒，低下头含住她的一只乳房。赫敏大声喘息着。

赫敏双眼迷离地喘息着，喘息。

“啊……啊……啊啊……”

德拉科的脸颊已经和罗恩的头发一样红了。

赫敏的双手扣在他的皮带上，德拉科的衬衫还没褪掉，就急不可待的顺从着她解开皮带扣。

咔嗒。皮带扣解开的声音，赫敏冲着他眨了眨迷蒙的双眼。

赫敏水蛇一般的手钻进他的裤子里。小手隔着底裤握住他的阴茎，来回套弄着。

德拉科倒抽一口冷气。

赫敏松开他，双手配合着双腿灵活地脱掉底裤。德拉科红着脸望了一眼，她的花穴口已经流出了许多透明的水。

德拉科也褪掉了底裤，赫敏一把抓过他的阴茎，抵在了自己的花穴口。

德拉科的脸已经红得可以滴出血了。

他的龟头触碰着她柔软湿润的花穴口。

理智此时却跑回了德拉科的脑中。

我是不是在趁人之危？

可是看着赫敏欲求不满的呻吟和扭动……

赫敏明天发现了怎么办？

她喝成这样估计都认不出他来吧……

想到这里，德拉科无比庆幸此时和赫敏在一起的是他，而不是别的什么混蛋。

德拉科最后决定不能辜负梅林给他的机会。

他沉下身，进入了赫敏。

他只进入了一个头部，还算顺畅。赫敏的紧致和湿滑包裹着他，他的脸仍然通红着。

他一咬牙，挺身进入了一半。他感觉好像冲破了什么阻碍，他低下头一看，有血流了出来。

梅林，她是第一次！

狂喜淹没了德拉科，她的第一次给了他！


End file.
